Ammanas
Ammanas was the King of High House Shadow. Relatively new to that position, it was not completely secure. As King, he commanded High House Shadow, including the Hounds of Shadow. Ammanas was known to be crafty and unpredictable, and worked with his partner Cotillion in most matters. Many of the pivotal events throughout the series, from beginning to end, were the result of Shadowthrone's web of schemes. As Shadowthrone, he mostly walked with a cane described as having a silver gleaming head. Before ascending, he was known as Kellanved, founder and Emperor of the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p. xiii. He was originally from Dal Hon and described as a dark-skinned gnarled gnome of a man with curly grey hair. He also exhibited a penchant for wearing grey and black. He was shorter than Dancer. Ganoes Paran commented to Lorn that the Emperor had held no love for them (i.e. the nobility) and that consequently they had kept their heads down since the first days of the EmpireGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17/18. Ammanas' voice was described as reed-thinGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.16. His vocal performance was often described by strong attributes such as manic shrieking, giggling, sniffing, cackling and hissing. Ammanas believed Laseen to be with her back to the wall and possibly about to fall without their help, something he felt to be unsatisfactory. Cotillion believed that Ammanas had always underestimated Laseen and that their current situation (i.e. at the beginning of Gardens of the Moon) was a result of that.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17/18. History Back when Kellanved was running a tavern on Malaz Island, Dancer and Kellanved partnered with the aim of taking over the criminal organizations that ruled over Malaz Island, and overthrowing the local pirate ruler, Mock. They employed a young boy, Dujek. Nok, Hawl and Amaron - all Napans - were in hiding on the island after Nap was conquered by Unta, but were discovered by Dujek and taken to his new employers. The scheme expanded further after Dancer bolstered their numbers by recruiting other Napan refugees who had fled their island, such as Cartheron and Urko Crust and Surly. Shortly thereafter, Toc the Elder, Dassem Ultor, Tayschrenn and Duiker also joined. With this family, Kellanved and Dancer conquered Malaz Island. The Napan faction of the family used Kellanved to crush the Untan hegemony and take the Napan isles back. Once the Kingdom of Unta on the Quon Tali mainland was conquered, the Malazan Empire was created. In Night of Knives During the night of the Shadow Moon, both Kellanved and Dancer returned to Malaz Island after having disappeared from the human realm for two years, during which time Laseen ruled the Empire. During these years, they had been exploring the Azath Houses. When they did return, they were targeted by Laseen to be assassinated. During the attempt, both men fell down a cliff and were presumed dead. In reality, Dancer and Kellanved had used Laseen to stage their deaths. They went to the Deadhouse, an Azath house on the island, ascended to High House Shadow and took control of its Throne. It has been theorized that Shadow is wandering over the physical realm like another layer of reality and that the night of the Shadow Moon is the convergence of the physical locations of Shadowkeep and the Deadhouse. In this way, they could ascend from the Deadhouse to the Shadow House. In Gardens of the Moon In the prologue, he appeared before Sorry on a road in Itko Kan along with Cotillion. He ordered the Hounds of Shadow to slaughter the Nineteenth Regiment of the Itko Kanese Eighth Cavalry that had just passed by. He then watched as Cotillion possessed Sorry. Shadowthrone met Ganoes Paran at Hood's Gates along with his hounds, only to realize that Paran was returning to life. He made a deal with Quick Ben for Hairlock's location in exchange for lifting the Rope's reward from Quick, realizing too late that Quick was his former High Priest. He crossed paths with Paran again after Anomander Rake killed Doan and Ganrod. Rake warned Ammanas to stay out of his (Rake's) business in Darujhistan. Shadowthrone was forced to recall the Rope, who was possessing Sorry. In Deadhouse Gates Fiddler, Apsalar and Crokus manage to work out Shadowthrone and Cotillion's true identities. He grudgingly heals Panek and the other malazan children that were rescued by Apt. It is also revealed that he had taken Rellock from Itko Kan to become Iskaral Pust's servant when Sorry was possessed. In House of Chains He appears on Drift Avalii after Cotillion has killed the Edur. They mourn Hawl's death and discuss Traveller, and the plans of the Talons. He recruits Minala, Apt and the rescued children to help defend the First Throne. In The Bonehunters He sends the Hounds of Shadow to Seven Cities to finish off Dejim Nebrahl and lead the Deragoth to kill Poliel. They are also to kill Quick Ben but are stopped by Apsalar. He blames Cotillion for this. He summons Quick Ben to fend off Icarium from the First Throne. He later rescues Kalam Mekhar after he'd been shot with a poisoned quarrel and takes him to the Deadhouse. He is awed by Apsalar's Shadow dance, commenting that even Cotillion is no match for her. In Return of the Crimson Guard Shadowthrone and Cotillion pull Traveller, Kyle and their companions into Shadow realm. In Shadowkeep, they detect Osseric in Kyle's sword and confront him. They make a deal with Traveller, sending him to the Battle of the Plains in time to stop Skinner. In Reaper's Gale He strikes a deal with Menandore and Hood. In Toll the Hounds Shadowthrone and Cotillion meet Traveller and provide him with supplies and the Hounds as guides. They also confront Karsa Orlong and warn him to stay out of Traveller's way. He sends the Hounds to Darujhistan to keep Dragnipur from falling into the hands of Envy, Spite or the Hounds of Light, after Anomander Rake's death. In The Crippled God He meets Ganoes Paran on the roof of the keep in Kolanse that Paran's Host had conquered. He questions Paran on his faith in his sister and strikes a bet with him about the ongoing siege. He sends Quick Ben and Kalam to the Host after losing. He gifts Silchas Ruin with a Hust sword. Later, he appears before Draconus and asks him to stay away from Korabas and the Eleint hunting her. Quotes Notes and References Category:Ascendants Category:High House Shadow Category:Malazans Category:Dal Honese Category:Mages Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Rulers